Amantes en Japón
by DEYMONIO
Summary: Una historia de NatsukixShizuru, la cual por fin después de tanto tiempo logre terminar este fic, les agradezco infinitamente su seguimiento y sus palabras, sus ánimos, su apoyo, todo, mil y un gracias ! Espero lo disfruten. :D
1. Chapter 1

Parte 1.

"Al final de la batalla de las Hime, la vida de todas dio un giro inesperado, el aceptar el amor nos forzó a emprender nuevas aventuras a través de diferentes caminos, ahora cada una debía decidir, yo estaba obligada a terminar a cualquier costo este curso y tener el tiempo para aclarar las cosas, así que presente una carta de intercambio a una reconocida preparatoria en Inglaterra , ahí podría perfeccionar mi ingles y no estar cerca de toda la confusión que era mi vida."

Al terminar el curso decidí darme un ultimo respiro con las personas que eran o aun son las mas cercanas a mi Mai, Mikoto y...Shizuru, decidí que seria una despedida corta, cuando regresara quizás todo fuera mejor o diferente pero ya no dolería tanto la única al tanto de este cambio fue Mai y le pedí que no dijera nada, cosa que respeto hasta el ultimo momento aunque aun hoy ignoro como fue que Shizuru estuvo parada observando mi partida, me di cuenta de esto solo por un segundo y después no volví a verla aun hoy lo atribuyo a mi inconsciente pero eso es un misterio.

Mi vida en la nueva escuela fue interesante, nada me ataba y pude ser mas yo, si así puede decirse, aprendí a socializar deje atrás muchos complejos y dolores e incluso me hice de un novio con el cual tonteaba aunque al final y después de siete meses de relación me sentía mal, lo quería mucho pero Abner solo era un buen amigo y compañero por ello de novio no tenia nada sin embargo me sorprendió mi infinito interés en su hermana Aaren. En ese punto entendí todo, un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió por haber dejado a la persona que me amaba sin darle una explicación y sin darme la oportunidad de sentir ese amor. Mis últimos meses los pase con mi exnovio y su hermana, compartíamos todo y termine por darme cuenta que no era la única que tenia ese "tipo de sentimientos" al parecer Aaren sentía lo mismo aunque por diversas situaciones lo nuestro jamas pudo concretarse , pero eso me ayudo a saber, entender parte de lo que era y con ello forje una renovada autoestima.

Al termino de ese año regrese a Japón me dolió dejar a Aaren pero debía seguir mi camino y ella no podía estar conmigo así que deje todo eso atrás nuevamente. Ademas quería volver a buscar a mis amigas quería retomar una vida desde una nueva perspectiva, deje a dos grandes personas y regrese con mis antiguas amistades, sabia que Mai vivía en Tokio con Mikoto y Shizuru, de ella no sabia nada, nadie supo que paso con ella después de mi partida.

- *suspiro*...Espero volver a verte ...algún día mi hermosa Amatista - dije en voz baja mientras mis ojos se cerraban, el viaje a casa era largo y yo debía descansar.

__________________________________

Al llegar a Japón todo fue maravillosamente familiar, una hermosa joven de cabellos azulados y actitud altiva caminaba en dirección a la salida, en un momento volteo tranquilamente al escuchar su nombre , segundos después fue barrida por un ser obscuro que no paraba de besarla y repetir su nombre

- ¡¡¡¡Natsuki!!!!.... ¡¡¡¡Natsuki!!!!

- yo también te extrañe Mikoto - dijo la joven abrazando cariñosamente a la "pequeña" Mikoto, quien aun mantenía esa actitud inocente y felina pero su apariencia era otra, con un cabello mas largo y sin las distintivas trenzas. La respuesta de Natsuki aterrorizo a la chica pelinegra corrió y se coloco detrás de una pelirroja que estaba frente a ellas casi sin aliento.

-Mai, esa no es Natsuki..huele como ella pero no es ella es un ¡¡¡¡Natsukidemonio!!!!

- Muy graciosa Mikoto, nunca vuelvo a saludarte así - dijo la recién llegada a la pequeña chica gato, como solía llamarla de cariño- Hola...Mai- dijo una sorprendida Kuga.

-Natsuki...- la pelirroja no daba crédito aparte de que su amiga no tenia la misma expresión hostil, ahora hacia pequeñas bromas, sonreía y tenia...¡¡ mejor cuerpo y mas altura!!, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás ahora tenia un cabello mas largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, un toque de maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos y por si fuera poco, mas de busto, cosa que a Mikoto le fascinaba, al ver la reacción de asombro de su amiga quiso hacerle la misma broma - Tu...tu ...no eres... Natsuki

-...-bueno también me alegra verlas, mejor me voy ... fue un gusto Mai y Mikoto- tomo un camino dirección a la salida con su típica mirada asesina haciendo que todos los presentes le cedieran el paso.

- Mikoto...- dijo secretamente Mai - creo que al final si es nuestra Natsuki, la pequeña solo asintió y ambas corrieron hasta una muy molesta peliazul, tomandola desprevenida mientras la abrazaban, aquellos días de batalla estaban en el pasado estás jóvenes eran felices, muy felices de por fin estar nuevamente juntas.

Al día siguiente las tres chicas se dirigieron a comer y a tener el reencuentro tras ese tiempo de lejanía, Natsuki narro todo lo posible su experiencia en Londres y del como se sentía, como pensaba y todo eso sorprendió nuevamente a sus amigas.

- Haz cambiado Natsuki...- dijo tranquilamente Mai quien la veía un tanto divertida pues su comentario hizo que el típico sonrojo apareciera - bueno algunas cosas no cambian ¿verdad?

- mh..si...bueno, es que ha sido algo bueno este tiempo he ...aprendido mucho

- mmhii nobrostass mambien erdad Maji - dijo la pelinegra con un rostro de ensoñacion viendoa "su" Mai con la boca llena.

La risa de Mai y Natsuki fue tan sincera , era cierto "ciertas cosas no cambian nunca cambian," pensó la peliazul, esperaba que eso aplicara aun a su persona especial. Mientras este pensamiento alejaba nuevamente a la recién llegada Mai observo nuevamente a Mikoto, desde que habían dejado la escuela del Fuka ellas habían decidido vivir juntas entre el trabajo de medio tiempo de Tohika y Minagi y cierta ayuda económica de los padres de la primera su situación era bastante estable ahora estudiaban en una buena preparatoria de Tokio y Mai se preparaba para ingresar a la universidad de la ciudad, esto le hizo recordar una cosa.

- Por cierto Nat...¿vas a estudiar caqui la universidad?

- Uhmmm pues de hecho llego casi a tiempo en una semana entro a la Universidad de Tokio para estudiar Diseño Industrial.

- Que gusto

- Si así es y tu Mikoto ¿que harás?

- Yo iré a donde vaya Mai - Sonrío abrietamente la chica Minagi antes de volver a lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento, comer y pensar en Mai

- Eh bueno eso también esta bien jajaja...Mai...

- dime Nat...

- uhmmm sabes algo de ...Shizuru

- Pues...no realmente no, solo supe que su padre había muerto y al ser la única heredera se quedo a cargo de todos los negocios y solo se que posiblemente viva aquí enTokio pero no puedo asegurarte nada

- Ya veo, gracias

Aquella tarde las chicas pasearon y recordaron, Natsuki se percato de la estrecha unión entre Mai y Mikoto incluso al momento de despedirse Natsuki había perdido la costumbre japonesa y abrazo fuertemente a Mai - Gracias ....amiga- la pelirroja se sintió muy conmovida y regreso ese abrazo ante cierta mirada incomoda de Mikoto , Natsuki percibió esto y soltó a Mai- que pases buenas noche también Mikoto- retirandose con esto a su hotel no sin perder detalle de como sus dos amigas entrelazaban sus manos mientras caminaban tranquilamente en dirección de "su hogar".

- Creo aun hay mucho por hablar - sonriendo se dirigió tranquilamente a su hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

----------------------------------------

La semana transcurrió sin inconveniente alguno, Natsuki acudió a la inscripción y papeleo para entrar a la carrera, el tiempo paso entre visitar sus amigas , buscar departamento y disfrutar nuevamente de su país, sus platillos, la muy amada mayonesa y la adquisición de su nueva motocicleta Yamaha R1, aquello despuntaba para ser un buen reinicio, en su primera semana de clases descubrió que su grupo era vario pinito pero bastante agradable aunque quizás lo de ser agradable dependía de ella y no de los demás, ahora lo sabia, cierto miércoles al terminar el extenuante día de clases camino por los pasillos en dirección al árbol Ginko, tenia curiosidad de conocer aquel lugar se diría que algo la llamaba, cuando estivo frente a este observo en una banca una silueta conocida, una joven también admiraba aquel arbol aunque su rostro era desconocido su cabellos era... "regresa a la realidad, Natsuki...posiblemente ella ya no...este a tu lado nunca mas" penso, asi que sin temer se aproximo a observar aquel espectaculo de la naturaleza.

Se mantuvo un tanto alejada de aquella persona, cerro sus ojos y sintio la brisa que la envolvia, desde hacia un tiempo se permitio disfrutar antes que sufrir cuando se relajaba con ese ambiente, escucho su nombre- Natsu...ki - su corazon latio tan deprisa que se sintio desfallecer, esa voz, la forma en como su nombre fue procunciado, volvio la vista a la joven que descansaba en la banca y ahi estaba, con el cabello recogido con un elegante traje sastre color crema y una blusa que hacia juego con sus ojos, aquellos ojos que la desarmaron de nuevo, su cuerpo tan delirantemente exquisito y una mirada tan sorprendida como la suya.

- Shizuru ... Shizuru- repitio una y otra vez mientras se acercaba a ella cada vez mas aprisa hasta apresarla entre sus brazos, ya no le importaba nada solo deseaba embriagarse con ese aroma que le hacia tener encuentros oniricos eroticos y placenteros. Shizuru por su parte no daba credito, parecia que sus plegarias habian sido escuchadas, todos los dias venia a este arbol a soñar que un dia llegaria su amada persona y la abrazaria asi, sin miedo solo que en sus sueños aparte del abrazo tambien habia besos y caricias, pero eso no importaba nuevamente estaba ahi su hermosa Natsuki - Nat...su...ki- susurro mientras se perdia en su abrazo. Despues de largo tiempo de estar fundidas en un abrazo que implicaba mas una reconciliación con perdon, amor sin ataduras ambas se retiraron y se miraron fijamente.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un cafe? - pregunto decididamente la peliazul, ignoraba si su bella amatista estaria ahora comprometida y esperaba no fuera asi pero deseaba saber de ella y aclarar ciertas cosas.

- ... - Shizuru temio que esto aun fuera un sueño, pues la Natsuki que estaba frente a ella era otra chica no la joven desconfiada y temerosa del amor que ni en sus mas osados sueños la hubiera invitado a salir, ahora veia una joven mas madura y abierta, mucho mas bella que antes, sintio ciertos celos sabia que esta chica su Natsuki se habia perdido mucho tiempo un año del cual ella no sabia y sintió una rabia infinita. Sin mas su mano se dirigio sin miramientos a aquel angelical rostro dejando una marca roja en la mejilla de la peliazul - ¿Como te atreves a veniar asi? despues de dejarme sin avisarme...yo...¿porque?

- Shizuru - La joven volvio la vista a la chica que amba tanto, eso se lo tenia merecido, pero ahora no temia- perdoname...Shizuru, yo tenia que aclarar mi mente solo lo pude lograr alejandome de todos.

-Entiendo ...pero, yo... bueno eso ya no importa...debo retirarme- al dar unos cuantos pasos , la bella amatista volvio la vista a una dolorida chica - ¿estas estudiendo aqui?

- si

- Entonces quizas nos veamos....después

- ... - la joven Kuga se sintio decepcionada esperaba mucho de Shizuru pero ahora que entendia sus sentimientos quizas aun tenia una oportunidad de demostrarle que..." te amo" penso.

________________________________

Algunas semanas pasaron sin que ninguna de las cicas tuviera la oportunidad de volver a verse , los horarios de ambas eran incompatibles hasta que cierto dia ambas concidieron a la entrada de una cafeteria, la peliazul invito a la joven Fujino esta pòr su parte acepto gustosa, tanto tiempo habia soñado estas atenciones de su dulce angel que ahora que las tenia no las desperdiciaría pero no dejaria que el corazon volviera a tomar parte de esto, deseaba saber las intenciones de Natsuki el porque de su regreso el porque de muchas dudas que torturaban su alma. En es emomento mientras analizaba a Natsuki las palabras del mesero interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Desean ordenar?

- Si, para mi una infusion de te verde, porfavor y tu ¿NAtsuki?

- Lo mismo que ella , porfavor

- bien en un momento se los traigo...

Mientras la peliazul observaba como se retiraba el mesero penso en como abordar a la chica, respiro profundo y volvio la vista a su acompañante

- Shizuru...

- Si... dime

- ejem...- no sabia por dodne empezar asi que seria lo mejor remontarse al principio, ella merecia eso y mas - yo me fui a Inglaterra

- ¿Inglaterra?

- Asi es y bueno medite todo lo que habia ocurido antes de irme, yo...yo estaba muy confundida y nada me hacia sentir mejor

- jamas lo hablaste conmigo...yo...podría

- no, nadie podia ayudarme tenia que hacerlo sola y bueno...- alla conocí a un par de perssonas que me ayudaron mucho y solo asi entendi...que...que...

- ¿que?...-

- Aqui estan sus bebidas, espero sean de su agrado - dijo un sonriente mesero antes de percatarse por las miradas asesinas de las chicas que habia llegado en mal momento - bueno, me...me retiro

- *suspiro* yo...Shizuru..yo...

- ¿si?

-a ti...

- ¿si? - la mirada que tenia no daba credito, su angel estaba a punto de morir por este secreto . -...¿Natsuki?

-YOTEAMOSHIZURUFUJINO!!!!!!

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en lo mas profundo del corazón de la chica , se sentía ¿feliz? no sabia definirlo miles de preguntas rondaron su mente la mayoría nacian del dolor de la separación de un año, ella la había dejado y ahora regresaba y decía que la amaba, no podía soportar mas, el dolor de este año fue demasiado por eso tuvo que ir a Tokio y ahora tenia una "vida" aunque solo fueran amistades, trabajo y estudio no dejaría nada de eso por un capricho de una chica que no supo lo que realmente quería. El silencio se hizo incomodo y la chica de ojos esmeralda temió lo peor.

- Nat...- suspiro Shizuru - yo... te agradezco tu sinceridad pero... no voy a darme el lujo de sufrir de nuevo por ti, te fuiste un año sin decirme nada y ahora ¿esperas que yo corra a tus brazos si cuando pudiste pedirmelo o decirmelo huiste ?...no, no te lo creo quizás deberíamos empezar por una amistad sin secretos.

La respuesta de la chica destanteo a la peliazul, pero tenia razón que esperaba al decirle esto, medito las palabras sentía que las lagrimas brotarían en cualquier momento respiro profundamente y evito que salieran, volvió la vista a su acompañante.

- Quizás tienes razón, no tengo derecho...pero, entonces dejame ser tu amiga y mostrarte la persona que soy ahora y si...

- Dejalo solo así, no predispongamos nada seamos Shizuru y Natsuki un año después ¿te parece?

- *suspiro* esta bien, de acuerdo Shizuru.

Aquella tarde las chicas llegaron a sus apartamentos correspondientes, cada una se sumió en un intenso dolor, las lagrimas inundaron sus rostros hasta altas horas de la noche hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

El tiempo paso y ocasionalmente Natsuki veía a su amatista entre los alumnos o platicando con atractivos jóvenes de cursos mas adelantados, aquello le ponía los pelos de punta pero recordaba que sus privilegios se habían perdido un mes después de aquella platica, por su parte Shizuru sabia los horarios de su amada Natsuki, no podía negarlo la amaba a morir y verla un tanto solitaria o con la lista de amigos conocidos le hacia sentirse segura, procuraba siempre aparecer en su campo de visión y seguirla con su mirada quizás era un juego cruel pero la peliazul no daba el primer paso hacia su renovada "amistad", quería saber si lo que Natsuki sentía era real o solo un capricho, cierto día que Natsuki estaba demasiado entrada en sus libros percibió ese familiar aroma, alzo la vista y ahí estaba

- Fujino...- susurro

- Vaya, vaya así que¿deje de ser Shizuru para ser Fujino? creí que podríamos ser amigas pero creo no es así...sera mejor que me retire

- ¡NO! Shizuru- al momento de decir esto toda la biblioteca la volteo ver haciendo que Natsuki se sonrojara a muerte- quedate, perdona es que no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo y bueno creí que estarías...ocupada...

- Siempre he tenido tiempo para ti aunque seamos amigas, tu eres la que no se ha acercado, por eso decidí venir aquí

-Shi..zuru - una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

- Nat...su..ki, te gustaría ir a cenar?

- claro, si gustas te invito a...

- No, yo te invito- extendió una dirección en un papel y se la entrego a la joven Kuga - te espero en esa dirección a las 8:00...¿ok?

- si..si

- bueno me retiro tengo algunos pendientes.

Esa misma noche la peliazul se encontraba puntual en la puerta de un gran departamento en la zonas mas cara de Tokio, llevaba una botella de vino blanco y tinto, no sabia mucho de regalos pero eso nunca fallaba, toco el timbre y descubrió a una muy sensual Shizuru de vestido negro comparación de ella iba un poco mas formal, pero bueno no tan sexy como Shizuru.

- Te ves muy bien

- ¿te gusta? es un vestido que compre hace una semana y no sabia como estrenarlo así que decidí estrenarlo con Natsuki espero no te moleste

- Eh molestarme...no para nada te, te , te ves bien

- Gracias - La peliocre observo que la joven traía un par de botellas de vino - Bueno permiteme esas botellas, creo lo primero que usaremos sera el vino blanco

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Natsuki fue sincera con su amada le contó todo sobre su vida en Inglaterra del novio y su amor pasajero con la hermana de este, aquello molesto en extremo a la sensual acompañante (* pues penso mil y un escenas eroticas de su amada Natsuki con un extraño y una chica*) sus celos volvian a traicionarla y no tenia el valor de preguntarle algo tan intimo a ella pero debia saberlo, queria saberlo , a pesar de su enojo sintio una gran alivio que esa chica insegura y aislada del Fukka fuera... ahora una joven decidida, segura de si misma y de sus sentimientos. Pues si antes emanaba sensualidad ahora la exponia y era abierta a ello. La joven amatista observo el reloj, le dolia hacer esto pero debia levantarse muy temprano y ya era pasada la 1 de la madrugaada, odiaba las juntas del trabajo que su padre le heredo pero el deber llamaba.

- Natsuki, perdona mi descortesia pero mañana tengo una junta y bueno debo descansar un poco tu sabes...

- Oh no perdoname a mi, no lo sabia y crei que...lo siento

- No, no es tu culpa es que desde que llevo los negocios de mi padre mi vida social es un desastre, casi nula.

- ¿nula?- eso es bueno penso, quizas no haya nadie especial aun.

-Si...so duele snif...

- Bueno...yo me retiro espero podamos volver a repetir esto Shizuru.

-Espero sea asi

- Hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana

Cuando escucho el sonido de la motocicleta rugir y dispersarse en aquella quietud nocturna, Shizuru se sento en su sala, " te ves tan bien, Natsuki" penso " deseaba hacerte mia sobre la mesa, te deseo tanto, creo que esto no esta funcionando, no me impiorta ya mas dejar el corazon al lado, quiero que me toques te necesito, te amo , te deseo" relajo la vista cerrando los ojos " no aun es muy pronto".


	3. Chapter 3

_____________________________________________________

Desde aquella cena los encuentros entre ambas chicas fueron mas constantes a veces salían a comer algo o al cine, ocasionalmente se visitaban en sus departamentos a ver películas o escuchar música mientras cada una hacia sus deberes, pero cierto día en el departamento de Natsuki las cosas tomaron nuevamente un giro diferente. Después de unas cuantas copas de vino tinto las chicas hablaban de una seria que estaba por estrenarse en televisión.

- No, no Natsuki te digo que esa seria es estadounidense y no es un remake

- No es asi, es inglesa, preguntameloo a mi vivi alla y esa serie era mas vieja que la puerta roja de la universidad.

- No puede ser tan vieja...

- Bueno no pero algo asi..

- No, mientres, Natsuki mentirosa

- No miento Shizuru te lo puedo demostrar

- Ah si ¿como?

- necesito mi laptop

- Eso es trampa Natsuki

- No lo es Shi...zu...ru

En el momento en el que la peliazul se estiro para tomar su laptop el equilibrio le fallo cayendo sobre su amatista, las miradas fueron intensas, el aire falto y sus corazones eran dos trenes a punto en colisión.

- perdona...Shizuru

- Nat...

- yo..me cai es que...

Le importo poco su prueba, tener aquellos labios tan cercanos a los suyos era tan tentador que no pudo evitarlo, tomo el rostro de la chica que estaba encima de ella y le robo tres besos, cada uno mas intenso que el otro.

-Shi....

- shhh - siguo besando aquellos labios dulces que por primera vez no ofrecian resistencia, por su parte la pelizaul se entregaba plácidamente, deseaba tocar un poco mas a aquella hermosa mujer, recorrio con sus manos el calido abdomen de su amanda robandole pequeños suspiros.

Ahora sabia que los sentimientos de la chica de ojos esmeralda eran verdaderos pero no llegaría mas lejos, detuvo el camino de sus manos lo que sorepndio a Natsuki - Es mejor ir con calma , quizas un poco mas lento- Esto hizo estremecer el cuerpo de la joven pues aunque sabia que debía ser asi, la necesidad de estar con Shizuru era ya muy grande tanto que la enloquecía el solo de percibir su aroma y ahora... debia esperar, pero lo aceptaba si eso le daba seguridad y le demostraba que la amaba, lo haria con gusto

-Esta bien- ayudo a levantarse a la peliocre - sera mejor que nos tranquilicemos

-me parece bien, creo sera mejor que me vaya...

- ok, si bueno si eso deseas pero puedes quedarte..jeje... prometo no hacer nada malo-

- uhmm no sera mejor que me vaya -

-bien...

-bien...

Los finales del semestre se acercaban, y las dos chicas estaban mas que nerviosas por la temporada de exámenes y al ser una de las mejores escuelas era sumamente demandante y exigente con el promedio, aunque ambas amaban sus carreras y por ello durante ese tiempo perdieron contacto, algunos encuentros ocasionales terminaron en momentos algo subidos de tono en la biblioteca pero no pasaba a mayores, aun así Shizuru no cedía aquella situación de tener a Natsuki rogando le resultaba excitante, deseaba extender eso un poco mas quizás así la amaría mas o la haría tan adicta a sus caricias que jamas pensaría en dejarla e nuevo. Aun que era un pensamiento enfermizo hasta cierto punto así amaba ella era todo o nada y ella quería todo hasta las ultimas consecuencias y solo lo quería de Natsuki. Por si parte la joven Kuga estaba haciendose adicta a las caricias cada ves mas intimas de Shizuru, a su olor, a su cuerpo sabia que ningún cuerpo embonaría en sus brazos tan bien como el de su sirena de amatista, la tenia mas que idiotizada y se deleitaba de ello, aunque y muy a su pesar aun no le daba el si, ella la quería como su novia, su compañera de por vida, si alguien conocía sus necesidades era Shizuru, pero como convencerla, este juego le gustaba pero deseaba pasar al siguiente nivel y no sabia como ¿ como hacer que ella me de el si que tanto deseo ?- Pensó la joven mientras divagaba en uno de los libros de texto mas aburridos del semestre.

Al termino de los finales un vuelo arribaba a Japón dos jóvenes una chica y un chico rubios de ojos celeste salieron por las puertas del aeropuerto, ambos tenían la intención de ver a su amiga, saber como se encontraba y de paso conocer ese país que tanto les llamaba la atención.

- Abner... ¿crees que le de gusto vernos?

- Le dará mas gusto verte a ti que a mi te lo aseguro

_ Callate también es tu amiga y te recuerdo tu ex-novia

- Si....pero bueno ese noviazgo no cuenta como tal jeje, tomando en cuenta que su atención se centraba mas en ti hermanita

- ... *suspiro* me, me gustaría que eso fuera cierto.

- Bueno eso lo veremos, anda tomemos el taxi que me siento realmente cansado, el joven tomo el celular y marco un numero familiar.

Natsuki se encontraba arreglando su departamento mientras escuchaba un poco de música y su mente divagaba en las caricias, el cuerpo...lo pechos " o ya ya, calmante si no esto se volverá una tortura" se riño mentalmente, escucho su celular sonar, vio el numero y le dio una alegría infinita.

- ¡¡¡ABNER!!!

- Y ese saludo valio la pena

- ¿Como estas? ¿Que haces? ... me alegro de escucharte ¿Como te va? ¿Donde estas?

- hey, hey veamos a todo respondo, estoy bien...que hago bueno cargando unas maletas a un taxi en el aeropuerto.....también me alegro de escucharte, me va bastante bien de hecho muy bien y ...estoy en Japón mas específicamente Tokio

- ...To...Tokio ¿Estas aquí?...NO PUEDO CREERLO,¡¡¡¡QUE FELICIDAD!!! ¿QUIERES QUE VAYA POR TI?

- Gracias lobita pero no, vamos al hotel pero me parece genial vernos en la noche para cenar ¿que dices?

- ¿Vamos? ¿Quienes? - escucho como el celular estaba en silencio por un momento y después....

- ¿Nat? - esa voz , oh cielos no era posible esperaba todo menos eso

- ¿A...Aaren?

- Hola...espero nos podamos ver hoy...yo, te extraño

- yo yo a ti...claro dame la dirección y llegare a las uhmm...6:30 ¿les parece?

- SI...¡PERFECTO!

- Bien - el corazón le palpitaba a mil aquella chica, recordó todo y creyó no verla mas, pero esto fue muy poco tiempo y sabia que amaba a Shizuru pero Aaren era otra situación , una situación que no estaba contemplada - bueno ahí estaré -apunto la dirección, estaba cerca de su departamento.

- Excelente entonces te veo en un rato...bye guapa.

Al colgar la peliazul se recostó en la sala algo rendida meditando las cosas, esto era una prueba suprema recordó las caricias los besos con esa chica y algunas cosas un poco mas subidas de tono, me sonrojo "Aaren" susurro, esto esa mucho pero debía estar mas tranquila hablaría con ella de sus sentimientos hacia Shizuru y bueno lo que había pasado en estos meses en ese momento sonó el celular contesto nuevamente Aaren tenia la costumbre de marcar siempre una segunda y hasta una tercera vez.

- dime Aaren ..

- jeje no se te olvide llevarme unos chocolates de esos que me presumiste estando en Londres

- jaja claro que no, te veré al rato con todo y los chocolates

- ok...Natsuki - hubo un silencio - te extrañe mucho

- y yo a ti Aaren

- ... bye

- bye

Aquello le causo risa, era precioso saber de esa chica nuevamente y pensar en ver a su mejor amigo aquello seria un buen día, quería ver que tanto habían hecho ese par durante ese tiempo, recordó los buenos momentos en su antiguo hogar y se sintió feliz ahora estaba pensando donde conseguiría esos chocolates mientras divagaba escucho el celular nuevamente.

- Si dime Aaren que mas deseas

- ¿Aaren?

- ¿Shizuru?

- ¿Quien es Aaren?

- aaahh...y....es ...una amiga....hola Shizuru

- ¿amiga? muy cercana parece

- uhmm si bueno algo así, ¿como estas ? hace tiempo que no te veo

- si he estado ocupada ya sabes con lo de mi padre y eso... ¿quien es Aaren?

- es...bueno es una amiga de Inglaterra

- ajam ..y...

- y bueno...ella y su hermano, recuerdas del chico que te conte Abner, el y su hermana bueno pues están aquí en Japón y bueno acaban de llegar y me pidieron que los viera hoy en el hotel para que saliéramos a cenar

- ah..ya veo *silencio incomodo* y Aaren es esa chica con la que tuviste algo alla ¿no?

- si bueno pero no paso en si nada como tal...nada formal

- ya...- silencio nuevamente- así que no estarás libre esta noche ¿cierto?

- no pero mañana yo podré es sábado así que...

- mañana tengo otras cosas que hacer , bueno entonces diviertete nos habalamos la semana entrante

- pe...prep Sizuriu, espera el domingo podemos vernos ..y...

- bueno si, mañana te aviso - la voz de la peliocre era tensa - bye

-ok...bye

La chica Kuga estaba impresionada, aquella voz en su vida la había escuchado si sabia como se ponía posesiva pero para con los demás jamas con ella y eso le hizo erizar el cuerpo, ahora entendía la mirada de miedo de Nao cuando volvió a ver a Shizuru " ok, bueno una cosa al vez, busquemos esos chocolates" se levanto observo su departamento, se dirigió al baño a darse una buena ducha y salir en busca de esos chocolates, se sentía feliz de una forma diferente ver de nuevo a sus mejores amigos Abner y Aaren era algo tan de improvisto y tan maravilloso que decidió no pensar en nada mas en todo el día.

__________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

__________________________________________________

La cena fue maravillosa realmente habían escogido un buen hotel y la cocina era bastante buena , Aaren disfruto la compañía de Natsuki a pesar de saber la situación de ella con la dichosa Shizuru, le comían las ganas de conocer a esa mujer y preguntarle el porque no aceptaba de una vez a Nat, " su Nat" ahora ya no era suya pero en su mente deseaba pensarlo así, la amaba y se dio cuenta cuando ella partió de Londres,Japón la extraño a muerte hasta el punto de hacer que su hermano trato viajara medio mundo hasta Japón para volverla a ver, aunque esperaba que la situación no cambiara la realidad era otra la chica ya no estaba disponible , " aunque si....ella no anda formalmente pues..."

Al final de la velada el cansancio los había vencido , Natsuki acompaño a sus amigos a sus respectivos cuartos, el primero en entrar fue Abner, realmente estaba agotado y se despidió mas muerto que vivo, la siguiente puerta era de Aaren.

- Bueno linda, te dejo que descanses y si necesitan algo lla...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos labios sabor frambuesa, sabían al postre que habían pedido, esos labios eran suaves, alegres, tiernos, acogedores, simplemente embelesantes...pero su mente se vio saturada de imágenes de Shizuru y decidió separarse de inmediato de los labios de la joven.

_ Aaren, no yo..Shiz...- no termino de habalr un dedo se lo impidio

- Si esa tal Shizuru no te reclama...lo haré yo....te amo Nat, lo sabes desde hace tiempo pero ahora te lo confirmo- se acerco a la chica acorralando su cuerpo contra la pared del pasillo .

- Aaren la gen..gente..pasara....aquí..yo....no....

- Shhh...- miro a un lado y otrop del pasillo - a estas horas no hay nadie despierto

- Pero Aaren tu sabes que yo...

- Si - se acerco hasta presionar sus senos con los del la motociclista - pero tambien se que ella no es tu novia y que yo no soy en absoluto un mal partido ....y tambien se que te amo...- beso seductoramente su oreja haciendo que Kuga se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

- Aaren...- dijo casi en un suspiro la joven Kuda después de ese sonido y esa presión en el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Nat...- la forma de llamarle era diferente, todo en ella era diferente, Aaren era una joven audaz, divertida, no se guiaba por reglas aunque era culta e inteligente, ingeniosa alegre como el amanecer, vital y una rubia de arrebatadoras ojos grises con destellos verdes que miraba con deseo los ojos de Natsuki - yo...te amo

La rubia se retiro felizmente a su cuarto sin voltear a ver a una pasmada chica que aun se aferraba a la pared, cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella, escucho como los pasos de Natsuki se alejaban, cayo rendida en la puerta y rozo sus labios, aun se deleitaba con la experiencia, a pesar de no haber besado por completo los labios de la peliazul fueron " deliciosos"- pensó, cerro sus ojos y susurró al vacío " te quiero para mi...Nat" se levanto tranquilamente , sonrío y decreto " Si la quieres Shizuru...tendrás que hacer lo imposible por ella..."

La nipona salió del hotel con una mirada extraña,desconcertada,esa mujer era tan diferente a su Shizuru ...simplemente era Aaren no habia como definirla era una fuerza de la naturaleza, pero los besos de Shizuru estaban plagados de un amor tal que daban a la palabra entrega todo un nuevo sentido, sus caricias estaban rodeadas por una obscuridad y necesidad era un opuesto enviciante.

- aaaahhhhh. grito la chica mientras se acomodaba el casco y encendia la moto, del otro lado de la calle una limusina estaba estacionada, uno de los vidrios de la parte trasera estaba un poco bajo y ahí en plena noche solo se definían un par de destellos rubí.

- Así que algo paso...y solo venias a ver a tu amiga - volvio la vista al hotel y dijo con seriedad - ella es mia...


	5. Chapter 5

Las vacaciones empezaron, Aaren tenia la firma intención de quedarse todo el tiempo posible no cesaba de llamar a Natsuki y solicitar su compañía para cada cosa, Shizuru por su parte había optado por alejarse de la peliazul a tan grande distancia que ni el celular, las visitas a su apartamento ni los horarios "coincidían", siempre que iba a buscarla ella salía con algún pendiente o compromiso y la mitad de ellos eran ciertos pero la otra mitad era un juego sutil de la peliocre quien pensaba en hacer que su "Natsuki" se rindiera a ella por siempre y eso no seria una misión ni fácil para ella y menos para su amada, por ello la joven Kuga habia decidido alejarse por un fin de semana de Aaren que no cesaba e insinuarle cuanta cosa le pasaba por la mente, no estaba mal pero su atención ahora se centraba en otra chica, esa chica por la que había regresado y a quien no había visto desde hacia medio mes.

El día apenas comenzaba cuando una moto rugió en dirección a uno de los pocos lugares donde nadie la buscaría, fue a comprar el desayuno y al llegar a su destino, toco el timbre ya eran las 8:00 am cuando escucho una voz familiar.

- Si?- se escuchaba por el interfono...

- Disculpame pero puedo pasar necesito....hablar....

- ¿Natsuki?

- Si.....anda traje el desayuno...

- ...Desayuno¡¡¡¡¡.....pasaa¡¡¡

La peliazul sonrío por la efusividad de las palabras, subió con calma y llego a la puerta, toco tres veces y en una santiamén una sombra salió para tomar las bolsas y meter de un tirón a la joven. El departamento estaba impecablemente ordenado cosa que la sorprendió aquello era mas increíble sabiendo que la chica gato dormia ahi.

- Mai..despierta¡¡¡¡

-..¿que pasa ?

-..Ven es una sorpresa ven ven¡----gritaba Mikoto con efusividad mientras hacia que su amiga se sentara en el desayunador...

- ...¿que quieres mi gatita"?- decía una semidesnuda Mai mientras salía el cuarto con algo de pereza...

-...¡Mai!..dijo molesta Mikoto¡¡- tenemos visitas, corrió a cubrir a Mai con su cuerpo mientras veía de forma asesina a su amiga, Natsuki comprendió y volvió la vista a un punto equidistante del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

- Oh Natsuki...perdona...ya...ya vengo....

- Espero no hayas visto mas de lo debido porque si es así tendré que pelear contigo hasta borrarte esa imagen de tu mente..- dijo una molesta chica pelinegra amenazando a su amiga con la punta de un cuchillo

- Anda anda....que Mai no es de mi tipo...no desearía a esa mujer seria algo similar al incesto y no tengo gustos tan depravados...- *traga grueso*

- mhh...esta bien....porque Mai es mía ¡para siempre!...

- Ah si...- susurro sensual -...eres una celosa o sabias Miki?....- Mai ya mas presentable, se encontraba detrás de su chica abrazandola por la cintura y recargando sus senos en la espalda de esta , sabia como eso la desarmaba, después dirigió su mirada a su amiga- Natsuki...- sonrío - perdona a esta jovencita pero tiene un caracter dificil cuandos se trata de mi..

- Mai...- dio una ruborizada y extasiada Mikoto

- No re preocupes entiendo eso...es bueno proteger a quien amas - un mirada de tristeza se dibujo en la peliazul

-¿que pasa Nat?

- Nada....Mai...es que....

La joven le explico todo a su amiga , todo lo que en casi esas tres semanas había ocurrido, se sentía realmente mal y extrañaba a muerte a Shizuru y al final no sabia que hacer, cuando hubo terminado de hablar y desayunar Mai se sentía enteramente conmovida por su amiga y como siempre estaría ahí para ayudarla.

- Voy a buscar a Shizuru...quizás a mi me responda...

- Si y que le dirás?- dijo algo incrédula- Hola vengo a buscarte en nombre de Natsuki quien te extraña a mares....y no sabe porque te alejaste de ella todo este tiempo?

- No tonta...no tengo planeado hablar tanto...y no hablare por ti , que te parece que haga una fiesta en mi departamento y con mucha suerte y mi buena retórica la convenzo de venir...

- si eso pasara te lo agradecería de por vida

La fiesta se dio casi sin esfuerzo , todos los alumnos y exalumnos del Fukka asistieron, cada un con su respectiva pareja o amistades, el departamento estaba lleno, todo era grato Tate no dejaba de sorprenderse con la belleza de Mai y Mikoto no dejaba de mirar a al joven con cara de demonio. En un momento la puerta sono, Mai acudio y se encontro con Natsuki y una muy apegada Aaren y su hermano Abner-

-O ah bienvenidos pasen...- dijo mientras veía a Natsuki con mirada reprobatoria, después de saludar a sus invitados Mai llevo a la peliazul a la cocina - Pero que se supone que haces, hoy va a venir Shizuru y tu traes a esta joven estas realmente enferma...creo que si tienes esto es porque tu te lo buscaste

- Mai no fue cosa mía Abner quería salir , se me salio decirles que tenia una fiesta pero no los invite, Aaren se puso necia y Abner le hizo segunda a pesar de decirles mil y un excusas...no pude, no sabes los necios que pueden llegar a ser ese par...

- Bien y ahora que ahremos si llega Shizuru...

-¿es seguro que vendrá?

-bueno no , ruega porque ella no llegue y se le presente algo mas importante.....

- espero si sea...- la joven trago grueso y en es momento sonó el timbre. May y Natsuki se vieron a los ojos asustadas.

- Abre tu...

- Yo pero si es tu departamento yo....

- No me importa ve afronta tus cosas...seguro es ella...

Natsuki se acerco con terror a la puerta, la abrió y ahí estaba, un desabrido chico de las pizzas, el aire contenido salio con tranquilidad y cuando ella se disponía apagar el joven negó con la cabeza.

- Esta hermosa joven ya ha pagado la entrega....- el chico se movió y dejo ver una Shizuru con un saco de piel ajustado, una blusa y una cautivadora minifalda , los tacones y el maquillaje solo hacían resaltar su ya penetrante mirada que no perdía detalle de como estaba causando el efecto deseado , la morena se sentía tan mal vestida con solo unos jeans y una playera nada del otro mundo y su chamara de piel que ni siquiera habia podido quitarsela.

- Gracias por la introducción- dijo en tono suave Shizuru al joven de las pizzas, el cual se retiro todo sonrojado

- Shi..Shizuru...- Natsuki cerro la puerta quedando un momento fuera del departamento y con las pizzas en la mano- ...tu....no te he visto en mujo tiempo...

-Lo se...y dime vino tu novia Aaren?

- No es mi novia...

- Pues no te separas de ella ni un segundo...

- yo...tu...como lo sabes....que diga no es así, ella esta de visita pero también he querido verte pero tu has estado...ocupada...

- no mas que tu...eso es seguro....y a juzgar por tu cara ella esta aquí ¿no es así?....bueno Kuga...nos veremos en un rato voy a saludar a todos...permiso- la peliocre entro y se perdió entre saludos y halagos, su corazón sin embargo estaba emocionado, deseando el momento de realizar el plan tan anhelado.

La noche paso entre platicas y baile, la música y todos los invitados estaban muy a gusto, Aaren no dejaba ni un minuto a Natsuki hasta que dieron las cuatro y media de la madrugada todos se habían ido, menos Natsuki y Shizuru quienes ayudaban a limpiar todo el departamento, por "extrañas" situaciones Abner acepto de buen grado que Nao lo llevara al hotel llevando a regañadientes a su hermana, en ese pu to mientras Natsuki ordenaba los vasos limpios en la alacena la joven amatista entro en la cocina y vio a " Su Natsuki" abocada su labor, se acerco detrás de ella pegando todo su cuerpo al de la peliazul bajando sus defensas, una mano recorrió desde la pierna hasta la cintura de la morena mientras una voz sensual cargada de pasión susurraba entre besos .

- Ku..Ga... te extrañe pero creo que ella ya te tiene por completo así que te haré una propuesta... antes de que vayas con ella y te quedes a su lado concedeme tres deseos...y te dejare ir- sonrisa*

-....No..Shiz...

- shhh...mi primer deseo es besarte - dio vuelta al cuerpo y deposito un beso hechicero, dejando con el todo su amor y pasion por esa chica .

- mhhh....- solo podia decir eso la joven Kuga que estaba con los ojos en blanco deleitandose de la sensacion de ese beso, inmersa en un mar de emociones, coloco sus manos en la caderas de Shizuru y junto mas sus cuerpos desviviendose en cada suspiro, su pierna empezo a vagar entre las piernas de su compañera y ahi el beso ceso.

- solo un beso nat..su ki....- susuro al oido - ... ahora si quieres regalarme mi segundo deseo te expero el próximo sábado en mi departamento muy temprano y sin excusas..y claro quiero que tengas todo el día libre para mi...me voy - Si decir mas Shizuru separo su cuerpo y se dirigio a despedirse de Mai que aguardaba fuera de la cocina a que las jovenes terminaran-....gracias por la fiesta Mai....no vemos después....despideme de mikoto.

- Claro Shiz...fue un gusto ..verte...

- Igualmente...bye...

A los pocos segundos salio una anonadada joven de la cocina, tenia un rubor y una actitud embobada.

- Pobre de ti amiga....- Mai solo sonrío - Anda Kuga....te prepare el sofá para que te quedes a dormir.

- Eh?

-Nada...sigueme y duermete..

- si....aja...lo que digas...


	6. Chapter 6

Natsuki intento llamar a su hechicera durante la semana pero su celular estaba siempre ocupado o en todo caso no recibía mas que la dulce voz de Shizuru con un repetitivo mensaje: " Por el momento estoy ocupada, si deseas deja tu mensaje y a la brevedad me comunico contigo".

- Maldita sea...- la peliazul lanzo el celular a la cama por quinta vez en el día, era jueves y no tenia noticias de ella, había evitado de forma titánica ver Aaren en todo ese tiempo, sabia que su beso era correspondido pero porque si era de esa forma no recibía mas, en parte entendía , era algo justo ella dejo a Shizuru pero tratarla así no era "justo", bueno si lo era pero lo que sentía no era justo, su cuerpo exigía mas desde ese día y no había forma de saciarlo, llego la noche del viernes la hora de cenar fue una ceremonia tortuosa, el televisor no ayudaba en lo absoluto, todas las películas tenían parejitas dandose amor y por su parte las series saturaban la pantalla con desenlaces trágicos entre los amantes, la música era una oda al amor correspondido, no correspondido, al amor después del odio, al odio que se convertía en amor, a la primavera y el sexo.

- ahhhhhhhhh....maldita sea...- Natsuki apago todo y se quedo en silencio era lo mejor, eso le decía su mente en el momento que todo empezaba a calmarse, su celular sono, sin pensarlo dos veces y sin siquiera ver quien era, contesto.

- me extrañaste?- la voz mas sexy de Aaren se potencializaba con la bocina del celular haciendo vibrar un poco a la peliazul

-Aaren?...hola como estas?...

- Afuera de tu puerta esperando que me abras...

La puerta del departamento fue abierta y en poco una rubia sexy estaba enlazada al cuerpo de Natsuki, viendola con ojos de pasión

-¿porque no me respondes las llamadas?....acaso esa Shizuru te ha amenazado..

-No espera Aaren- la rubia cerro la puerta del departamento con su pie y se dedico a devorar los labios que tanto había deseado durante la semana.

-Aaren para no...es que....

- Te lo dije, espere lo suficiente y ella no te va a ganar sin pelear...

- pero no es eso....-Un beso apasionado volvió para robarle todo el aliento.

- Aaren....- Natsuki vio los ojos profundos llenos de una devoción diferente-...No... no hagas esto...

-La amas? o es solo un capricho?...- la rubia acaricio el rostro con ternura-...yo te amo...no como ella pero a mi manera te amo tanto que hice este viaje por ti...ella hizo eso?...

-Sabes que es diferente...- volvió el rostro confundido y algo dolorido por esa pregunta

-...solo quería aclararte cuanto te amo....-

LA rubia se paro , dando media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta, a punto de salir regreso su vista mostrando en ella su predilección a ese cuerpo y a esa persona en si-...no voy a dejar de pelear porque te Amo Natsuki Kuga...-la puerta se cerró dejando a Natsuki en el piso en un cruce de emociones tan intensas, una mezcla de todo lo que hizo mal, con lo que deseaba y lo que tenia en sus manos, estar entre dos mujeres-...si solo quería una!!! ¿cuando se complico todo de nuevo?...- dijo en un grito mientras tapaba sus ojos con ambas manos.

El sábado Natsuki sentía que llevaba la marca de otros labios , aunque esos besos no se vieran su piel aun sentía el beso de Aaren-...Es que si....la amo pero no ...solo quisiera a Shuzuru pero si ella no me ama de la manera que yo la amo....- la peliazul iba a tocar el timbre del hogar de esos ojos carmesí que hacían tenerla en ese estado cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Shizuru solo vestida con una camisa blanca, con los botones del busto desabrochados dejando ver esa linea que marcaba el camino justo de los senos, un look despreocupado pero tan sensual que daría un infarto a todo Japón.

-Yo....tra...desa....parte...pan...

-Gracias justo lo que necesitaba..pasa....

La peliazul paso admirando en andar de las caderas de Shizuru, deseando con todas sus fuerzas tomar ese trasero entre sus manos, Shizuru sintió la lujuria que emanaba su ahora acompañante y se esmero en hacer de sus movimientos algo sensual y provocador en cada tanto mientras hablaba de como le había ido en al semana, NAtsuki no desprendía los ojos del cuerpo de Shizuru pero ella se veía tan natural que aprecia una broma cruel, cada minutos su libido iba en aumento y Shizuru parecía solo platicar y bromear cada tanto.

Después del desayuno y de la platica la joven Kuga corrió al baño, necesitaba lavar su rostro, se lavo varias veces el rostro y alzo la vista al espejo-...de veras que soy una imbécil....una mujer así y yo le dije que no ...si Kuga eres una imbécil...- dijo al espejo mientras detrás de la puerta del baño Shizuru escuchaba la conocida platica interna de es a joven, sonrío triunfal y se retiro a la sala, se sentó en una pose relajada en el gran sillón, con la misma camisa, ahora sin brasier y solo un pequeño short. Cuando la chica regreso estaba segura que su garganta hizo un gemido suave y excitado.

- Natsuki ..-vio la hora y sonrío-....creo que es hora que me vista necesito ir a ver a un amigo...-

- amigo...pero creí que pasaríamos el día...

- Ah no pues....yo creí que bueno como tienes a tu novia Aaren yo ....ya hice mis planes....no

- ella no es mi novia....- Natsuki se sentó en el sillón viendo molesta a Shizuru y se empzo a acercar a ella-...porque dices que es mi novia ella...

-..No sabes que es para ti?...

Natsuki se quedo a medio camino viendo a Shizuru.

-Que soy para ti NAtsuki?

La peliazul no lo pensó mucho-....lo que mas deseo...

- solo me deseas?....yo no quiero tu deseo...quiero tu atención ..quiero....- tomo el cuello de la chica uniendo ambos cuerpos en poco-...tu cuerpo....sobre el mío, quiero - la peliocre desabrocho su blusa mostrando sus senos y alzando sus brazos para dejar su cuerpo a plena disposición de Natsuki-...quiero ser tuya por siempre en todo sentido y jamas dejarte ir de mi lado...quiero ser solo de _NAtsuki hasta el ultimo aliento y que hagas de mi lo que quieras pero....solo a mi.....quiero...- Shizuru callo pues eso solo estaba reservado para el tercer deseo.

Narsuki estaba encima de ella viendo sus senos subir y bajar, dispuestos a su voluntad, sin restricciones, una mano temblorosa tomo uno de ellos apresando, había pensado mil veces en eso secretamente, cada noche, desde que sus hormonas le aclararon su asunto de sexualidad, las fantasías de su mente involucraban a Shizuru poseyendola pero estar ahí tomando el cuerpo que deseaba sin restricciones, alzo la vista viendo a Shizuru con una mirada de entrega.

Natsuki acerco su boca al pecho besandolo y empezando a succionarlo mientras sentía que sus ganas iban a desfallecer por la excitación acumulada, Shizuru no hacia otra cosa que alentarla mostrando la real entrega que sentía sin miedo alguno-...tomame Natsuki...quiero que lo hagas...- La peliazul empezó a besar mas y mas el cuerpo que tenia debajo del suyo hasta que se encontró con los labios de Shizuru abrió los ojos encontrando una pasión mezclada en diferentes proporciones con ternura y locura, una mirada diferente a Aaren pero que sentía que su corazón pertenecía mas a ella, necesitaba esa locura, necesitaba esa mirada rojiza cargada de rabia y pasión, quería que esa mirada de placer fuera solo suya y ella ser la raíz, inhalo profundamente invadiendo sus pulmones, bajo la mirada y abrocho la blusa y se recostó en el pecho de Shizuru-...fui tan tonta...- dijo en un tono suave-...Jamas te vio como la mujer que eres....hasta que te perdí....

Shizuru sintió el peso en su cuerpo, y el cambio en los sentimientos, ahora sentía la paz que Natsuki le otorgaba a su alma cerro sus ojos y abrazo con fuerza la cabeza de la chica -..no hables mas y abrazame...- La joven Kuga alzo la cabeza y asintió, s e acomodo detrás de Shizuru y la abrazo con fuerza, cerro sus ojos sintiendo , solo así aclararía la respuesta que su corazón sabia desde mucho antes, sonrío mientras sentía que un sopor las invadía.

Así fue todo el sábado, ambas chicas durmiendo en los brazos de la otra y encontrando sus respuestas a traves de morfeo y de unos corazones que se pedían perdón en silencio latiendo uno cerca del otro.


	7. Chapter 7

Un vicio aprendido, el acompañante en los momentos de abstracción. Un cigarro se consumía con cada pensamiento, con cada calada pausada, cinco buenas caladas dieron la luz verde en la peli-azul. Faltaba solo media hora para que Areen llegara a la plaza, tenia los boletos en el bolsillo para la función de estreno en el cine, una cena planeada y todo bien estructurado, incluso el departamento estaba en orden , solo por si acaso.

Recordaba con la observación de Mai y de Mikoto respecto a su "plan", dedicarle esos dos días que Shizuru estaría ausente a Areen para poder despedirse de ella y así enfocarse completamente en Shizuru.

"- Realmente crees que esto es lo justo?...- Mai miraba intensamente a Natsuki, sabia que su amiga era una cabeza dura pero no que fuera tan fría o tan estúpida -Nat...

-Ya lo decidí... y no entiendes... solo creo que es lo mejor...- La peliazul, veía a su amiga tan determinada y tan distante que hasta Mikoto sintió cierto escalofrío.

- Es estúpido, tu amas a Shizuru porque te complicas tanto solo quedate con ella y olvidate de esa rubia... no le hagas perder mas su tiempo - puntualizo Mikoto mientras se abrazaba de Mai- Los planes nunca salen según lo que tu mente quiere, los planes son resultado real del corazón...

- ...- Natsuki vio seriamente a Mikoto guardando un prudente silencio - bueno chicas me retiro...

- Natsuki baka...- soltó Mikoto antes de retirarse a su cuarto , le incomodaba esa actitud tan testaruda y nada prudente de la peliazul.

Mientras su mente regresaba y aun digería aquellas ultimas palabras de Mikoto escucho una inconfundible voz entre la multitud de la plaza.

- Nat!- La voz cantarina de Areen resonó una sonrisa inconfundible se dibujo en ese bello rostro, su cuerpo se deslizo con rapidez entre la gente hasta plantarse frente a los ojos verdes que sonrieron sin igual - Hola Rubia!

- Tonta hace mucho que no me dices así... - confeso la joven con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas- y dime a donde me llevaras hoy?

- Bien, primero a ver la película que tanto querías ver ... y después ya veremos...

- je... y puedo preguntar porque eres tan cortes Nat?

- Porque si. ahora, vamos...

- Dilema! Acaso mi lobo ha decidido que soy la mujer de su vida?- Areen se comportaba de forma sobreactuada llevando su mano a la frente - Hasta que sintió unos dedos que le hacían enfocarse en unos ojos verdes -Shhh...vamos- un suave beso en la mejilla callo toda replica.

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la entrada del cine, en un momento sus manos se rozaron, Areen sujeto la mano de Nat conteniendo el aliento, no sintió rechazo alguno- Nat? yo...

- Dos boletos por favor...- Ambas chicas entraron en el cine tomaron sus asientos y después de algunos comentarios agradables y anuncios de los próximos estrenos empezó la película, la cual por cierto, estaba muy mala así que la peliazul se dedico a improvisar los diálogos como era su insana costumbre en Londres, tenia partida de risa a la rubia al punto de que sacaron a ambas chicas de la sala.

- Nos volvieron a sacar por tu culpa!

- No es cierto, tu eres la culpable, ríes demasiado- Nat sonreía mientras le sacaba la lengua bastante entretenida por el pequeño puchero de Areen.

- Que mala, tu me hiciste reír... como siempre...

El silencio se hizo entre ambas, las miradas decían muchas cosas un gran dialogo se dio entre ellas sin una palabra.

Mientras tanto en una gran sala de juntas, una mirada penetrante analizaba con cautela un contrato, un séquito de asesores susurraban consejos y puntos para analizar, los ojos rubí leían atentamente pero cada tanto su mente la traicionaba, deseaba desesperadamente tomar su celular, largarse y rodear esa cintura, que era suya, devorar cada centímetro de esa piel que deseaba con locura. Pero hizo una promesa y debía cumplirla y aunque quisiera romperla las responsabilidades que le delego su difunto padre la ataban por completo a este momento. Amor y responsabilidad. Era un hecho, cerrar este trato le garantizaba el poderío económico por el que su padre había luchado y trabajado toda su vida hasta el día de su muerte, comprar una de las empresas mas influyentes en Japón , le daría el ansiado status soñado por muchos pero sobre todo la liberaría de ese yugo que la asfixiaba desde su nacimiento, cerraría un circulo, nunca mas pelearía por poder, nunca mas volvería a esta situación, tenia un plan, se había formado de un solido equipo de confianza, sabia manejar los negocios de su padre pero por ahora era tiempo de vivir su vida y este momento le garantizaba la estabilidad deseada pero por sobre todas las cosas ganaría el ansiado tiempo que quería dedicar a la persona que amaba y con quien estaba decidida a formar una vida.

- Yuichi...

- si jefa?

- necesito diez minutos...

- si jefa...

El joven camino con su conocido aplomo , transmitiendo en un susurro la petición de su jefa a uno de los asesores del señor Reito Kanzaki, el joven recién entrado en la treintena miro serenamente a la joven, asintiendo y brindando una de sus conocidas sonrisas seductoras con esa insoportable mirada de conquistador. Shizuru alzo un ceja, muestra inconfundible de su molestia, hizo su reverencia retirandose en silencio y con calma acompañada de dos de sus guardaespaldas de confianza y de Yuichi.

- Jefa ¿se siente bien?

- No Yuichi... no estoy enfocada...

- ¿ jefa?

- como escuchaste... no se si sea capaz de hacerlo, no estoy leyendo nada, no he escuchado nada de lo que ese quinteto de serpientes me ha comentado... en un punto no recuerdo porque estoy aquí... dime... tu sabes porque estamos realmente aquí?

- ... el joven guardo silencio con paciencia mirando y analizando a su jefa, en todo este tiempo desde el día que fue contratado para cuidarla y asesorarla, jamas la había visto flaquear tanto como hoy- yo creo que tu estas aqui porque asi lo quieres...- hay dos posibles resultados por dirigirse a la jefa con ese tono tan complice, una salir por la puerta grande con todas las demas puertas cerradas ya que nunca volverias a encontrar trabajo en Japón, al menos, no mientras la joven jefa te perdone o bien y en el caso imposible, recibir la mirada de asombro que la jefa le estaba dedicando justo en ese momento, el rubio trago saliva pesadamente, jalo de una forma decente el aire y siguio hablando en el mismo todo- ... podria decir que es lo que te asusta y lo que te hace dudar de ti... en primera ver la mirada de terrible seguridad del señor Kanzaki, saber que una clausula mal leida o interpretada puede poner en riesgo todas negociaciones y las futuras ganacias pero sobre todas las cosas la reputacion que tu padre y tu forjaron hasta ahora, y siendo jóvenes mas inteligentes de Japón hiciste en poco tiempo un real emporio y esto es porque eres como una cazadora... una guerrera una mezcla de ambas, en ti esta esa necesidad de adrenalina de observar y saber cuando asestar en golpe y así derrotar a tus adversarios y en estos tiempos modernos solo puedes vivir una experiencia similar a una batalla en este campo... y tu amas pelear por lo que quieres, te gusta ganar, ... lo que me lleva a pensar que en este punto estas desenfocada por esa joven Kuga, que desde su llegada tu mirada se ha ablandado, toda tu atencion y fuerza estan en esa mujer... y te desvives por estar con ella. por ende te preocupa no saber nada de ella, quieres hablarle... seguramente muriendote de celos pensando alguna estupidez y dejas que tu deseo nuble tu pensamiento... y eso es ser un estupido... porque... cada persona tiene su tiempo y su lugar y tu no estas aqui en el presente, estas en el futuro o el pasado.

- ...- Shizuru mantenía una mirada seria y reservada, noto un cierto y casi imperceptible tic en el labio del joven, ese hombre se estaba partiendo en dos por decir algo tan privado sin reserva alguna pero aun asi lo dijo, ella se levanto viendo fijamente al joven- te falto decir... lo mucho que me enoja que un joven crea que mi corazon asi como mi cuerpo esta a dispocision de algun vano deseo...en pocas palabras detesto al tipo de hombre que esta en esa sala... anotalo en tu libreta- Shizuru tomo su celular lo vio con una extraña distancia, sus ojos se habian vuelto dos tonos mas obscuros, retiro la tapa y saco la pila del mismo, estiro su mano dandole el celular al joven- no me lo entregues hasta que hayamos terminado totalmente con ese imbécil- el joven tomo el celular antes de sentir un fuerte tirón que lo enfrento con dos pozos de un frio rubi- y no te vuelvas a tomar la libertad de hablarme en ese tono... entendiste?

- si..si...si...jefa...- el joven fue liberado sintiendo aun la asfixia en su cuello, aflojo la corbata mientras recuperaba su habitual sonrisa- esa era en efecto, la jefa...

La peli ocre regreso a la sala de juntas donde un alegre Reito platicaba amenamente con "sus abogados", sus ojos captaron cierta y extraña familiaridad entre el grupo de abogados que la sesoraban y el joven empresario que regrreso con calma a su lugar, sonriendo con una extraña seguridad com si todo ya-... estuviera dicho...- susurro por lo bajo la peliocre - esto esta muy mal... cuando descuide tanto este negocio hasta permitir que esto pasara?

El sonido de tenedores, platos, papel, aceite y platicas mezclado con una imensa gama de olores se mezclaba con una cancion romanticoide de fondo, un par de hamburguesas y papitas fritas mezcladas de cada paquete. Areen sonreía, por fin despues de tanto tiempo podía comer algo que le resultaba familiar y agradable, Natsuki no perdia detalle de los 7 paquetes de mayonesa que rodeaban su comida imaginanado la forma en como degustaria cada paquete y su textura en la boca, esa cremosidad lubricada única que solo podia compararse con la sensación de mirar y recorrer la parte interna de los labios de Shizuru, un rubor le recorrio las mejillas al recordar esa sensacion, ese momento no paso de ser percibido por su acompañante quien resultamente deposito un beso en los labios de Natsuki.

- Aa..ren...

- Te amo, gracias por esta salida Nat...

- de...nada...

- ahora a comer!

- si...

Ambas chicas comieron y degustaron de su comida con una alegria singular, platicando como en los viejos tiempos, sonriendo, bromeandoy cada tanto un comodo y agradable silencio. Después de la comida ambas chicas decicieron dar un paseo por algunas zonas con "cosilas dulces" como solia decir Natsuki, caminaron admirando las tiendas con esas cositas tan lindas y raras que solo se encuentran en Japón. La rubia se deleitaba con los colores y las formas y el suave tacto de la mano de Natsuki que la guiaba entre la multitud con esa seguridad que la hizo desvanecer desde el primer contacto, aquella vez que ayudo a su hermano a sacarla de un bar colmado de borrachos, desde esa vez supo que queria a alguien asi, que esa seria la pareja perfecta, con esa seguridad, ternura, tranquilidad y simpatia que solo su Nat tenia. La rubia detuvo su andar deteniendo guiando a su acompañante a un pequeño callejón.

- eres mi principe Natsuki...

- no soy chico...

- shhh...cuando era niña siempre pensaba que queria a un principe como tu... así como eres tu... en ese momento eras un principe hasta que me gustaron las princesas... yo... queria una persona que me quisiera tal y como soy pero mas que nada queria una persona que fuera valiente para lograr todo lo que quisiera, amorosa, simpática, sincera, fiel a sus sueños y anhelos...- Areen se acercaba a los labios de Natsuki - me enamore de ti cuando me diste tu mano en aquel bar...-el par de pozos azules miraron a la ojiverde con pasion, un rubor inundo sus mejiillas empezando por un intercambio de aliento y culminando con un calor constante a ritmo de dos respiraciones irregulares.-...tu... eres a quien deseo... y amo...- Natsuki estaba al borde, jamas habia sentido tanta electricidad en sus labios como con ese beso, sin embargo no pudo ocultar ese peso en el pecho que se tradujo en una mirada de tristeza hacia Areen.

- Esa es la mirada que necesitaba... solo hay dos miradas ante este beso, de sorpresa y correspondencia o de trsiteza e indiferencia... la tuya es la segunda

-... disculpame... yo...

- ya no digas nada...- la rubia se recosto en el pecho de Natsuki y esta a su vez se recargo en la pared - la amas... con todo tu ser... y yo te amo a ti... pero esta vez no hay un triangulo amoroso en esto yo salgo sobrando...- sus lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Natsuki levanto sus manos para abrazar a Areen, la joven deposito una pequeña cartita en la bolsa de la chamarra de la la peliazul, se incorporo viendo por ultima vez a esa chica - Adios Nat... - y en nada se perdió entre la multitud, Natsuki empezo a correr detras de ella pero aun asi le fue imposible encontrarla... después de media hora intentando llamar al celular y no recibir respuesta alguna desistió, se sento en una pequeña jardinera y busco sus cigarrillos en la bolsa derecha de su chamarra, saco su cajetilla junto con una pequeña carta que cayo al suelo, la recogio con asombro y empezo a leerla:

-"Natsuki, disculpa que me haya retirado asi, seguramente me perdi entre la gente, esa era una mania mia desde chica cuando me hacian llorar... cuando algo me daba una infinita tristeza, esto y muchos otros detalles mas son algo que desconocerás de mi vida, ya que esta carta la escribi si veia esa mirada y creo asi fue si estas leyendo esto, te amo, profunda e intensamente Natsuki, jamas lo olvides asi como yo jamas te olvidare pero comprendi que si no estas en mi vida como mi pareja no te quiero como amiga o como conocida porque lo que siento por ti es amor, quiero que seas mia o si no, que no lo seas de ninguna forma. Cuidate hermosa y dile a esa mujer que mas le vale cuidarte y amarte como es debido. Yo estare camino al hotel, me aprendi muchas rutas en las noches que me quedaba viendo el amanecer en el hotel. Natsuki, gracias por ser mi primer amor y quien me dio esta oportunidad de descucbrir lo bello de este sentimiento. Cuidate mucho y quizas en un par de años te recordare sin dolor cuando pase tiempo, y solo si el destino lo quiere, espero nos volvamos a encontrar Felices. Adios mi amor...Natsuki. Areen."

- Adios...- Natsuki veia como unas pesadas gotas resbalaban sobre en el papel de aquella carta-..Areen ...disculpame...- limpio sus lagrimas sintiendo que aquello era demasiado triste, jamas quiso romperle el corazon a una chica y mucho menos a Areen-...disculpame...- beso la pequeña carta limpiando las lagrimas y depositando suaves en ella. La guardo con suma delicadeza en una de las pequeñas bolsas de su chamarra y retomo el camino hacia su departamento- Si el destino asi lo quiere Areen...- susurro, a una distancia prudente, en un puente se encontraban un par de binoculares que observaban como Natsuki emprendia el camino.

- Areen...- dijo el hermano con voz suave

- vamos... se nos hara tarde y no quiero perder mi vuelo

- hermanita...

- andando...

Esa fue la ultima vez que esos chicos pisaron Japón y vieron a Natsuki.

Shizuru pidió otros diez minutos mas pero esta vez no era para meditar nada, necesitaba pensar en una estrategia, se dio cuenta que todo su "solido" equipo de abogados estaban comprados por ese maldito Reito, Yuichi salio a ver como estaba su jefa y la vio mas que furiosa

- dame tu celular...- Yuichi obedeció de inmediato - la peli ocre marco un numero que solo usaba en caso de emergencia extrema un ultimo recurso que no debia ser malgastado en tonterias- tio...- dijo con voz segura

- dime...

- Le debías un favor a mi padre... y se lo mucho que te molesta tener deudas y mas.. . conmigo...

-...

- hoy te dejare libre de esa deuda

- que necesitas?

La peliazul paso dos días sin saber de Shizuru, pensando en Areen y todo lo sucedido, pensando en todas als emociones, sentimientos, hechos y recuerdos... desconecto su mente del mundo. Dos dia pasaron en negociaciones, el equipo de Shizuru habia sido reemplazado por solo un hombre un poco gordo, serio y con cara de asesino, que tenia un terrible parecido con el difunto pardre de Shizuru, esto no era coincidencia, el hombre hermano de sangre del difunto Señor Fujino adquirió una deuda que deseaba saldar lo antes posible, su aspecto y personalidad desagradables solo se contrarrestaban con su gran cerebro y su doctorado en derecho. Después de dos intensos días de negociaciones, acuerdos y unos honorarios que a cualquiera le darían un paro cardiaco, Shizuru consiguió el ansiado contrato que la favorecía en todo aspecto siendo uno solo una socia mayoritaria de las empresas Kanzaki sino destronando a la segunda familia mas poderosa de Japón al asegurar que sus ganancias subirían por los cielos después de adquirir la empresa de telecomunicaciones mas importante de todo oriente, un triunfo total. Al final del segundo día acompaño a su tío a su helicóptero privado quedando saldada la deuda familiar.

- ... Detestaba a tu padre...

- Lo se...

- Tu eres su hija no eres de mi agrado y mucho menos con tu deshinibida sexualidad que te has encargado de ventilar por todo el país..

- eso es algo que a ti no te importa...

- Pero ciertamente eres mejor que tu padre... así que cuando quieras llenar mi cuenta nuevamente, hazmelo saber...

- Espero no necesitar de ti nunca mas... ahora vete

- Bien, Nunca digas nunca jovencita..- El robusto hombre subio al helicóptero, mientras un par de ojos rubí, Yuichi se encontraba al lado de "la jefa"- Que hombre mas desagradable

- mhhhhhh...- Shizuru asintió mientras veía el cielo y justo en ese momento sintió que todo estaba en el lugar correcto - Dame mi celular... quiero escucharla

Tokio, 2:00 am, Cinco años después.

- NAtsuki...-

- hmmm...-

- te gusto?

- aam...-

- mucho?

- me...amtantas...

- te encanto?

- am...

- Nasuki...

- hmmmmm...

- te gusto aun estando asi... con esta gran panza ?

La peliazul abrió un ojo viendo el rostro hipersensible de su shizuru, se incorporo viendo el hermoso vientre- amor... me encantas mas que nunca... te amo... asi con esa hermosisima pancita que tiene un anhelo y una bendicion para ambas ¿Verdad bebe?- la panza dio una pequeña patada - asumo que es hora de los antojos eh?

- un par de fresas con chantilli y chispas de chocolate estarian muy bien- la rbia sonrio- y si puedes traer una lata de atun con alguna dona de chocolate...

- a la orden...- Natsuki se vestio con calma y se dirigio al refrigerador a preparar el vario pinto menu de Shizuru, sonrio, era feliz, completamente feliz y estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de esa mujer, mientras preparaba el plato con todos los antojos de esa madrugada sintio como una suave protuberancia se recargaba contra su espalda , unas manos conocidas se entrelazaron en su cintura y sintio ese conocido aliento.

- se me olvido decirte ... - la peli ocre pego sus labios al cuello y susurro con su voz mas sexy- tambien quiero que me hagas el amor...- tomo una fresa y la comio mientras se dirigia al cuarto sin nada mas que su piel

- aun no entiendo como hace que todo sea un deseo constante...- Natsuki se apresuro a preparar el menu mientras sentia subir esa adrnalina mezclada con deseo que lograba nublar por completo su presente- simplemente la amo.

- Fin-


End file.
